La Folie Framboise
by Zannia
Summary: Le monde a changé. Les hommes sont les esclaves des femmes. Les femmes ont le pouvoir, les femmes contrôlent tout. Les hommes sont des jouets, ils servent aux femmes, ils ne sont là que pour ça.
1. Prologue

_**LA FOLIE FRAMBOISE**  
><em>

_Prologue :_

**LES CINQ LOIS FONDAMENTALES**

_**LOIS N°1**_

Un mâle ne doit jamais regarder une femelle dans les yeux sous peine de sanction.

_**LOIS N°2**_

Un mâle doit obéir aux ordres de toutes femelles extérieures, sauf si sa propriétaire en décide autrement.

_**LOIS N°3**_

Un mâle ne doit jamais être agressif devant une femelle, ne dois jamais parler sans autorisation.

_**LOIS N°4**_

Un mâle est inférieur à une femelle, une femelle a tous les droits sur lui.

_**LOIS N°5**_

Un mâle n'a pas de sentiments.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Bella a vingt ans aujourd'hui. De même que ses deux autres sœurs. Rosalie et Alice. C'est l'effervescence dans la villa, car aujourd'hui est un jour extrêmement important pour ces trois sœurs. Elles seront enfin des femelles à part entière. Mais laissons-les de côté une seconde, car c'est à partir d'aujourd'hui que commencera l'histoire de la jeune brune, remontons quelques années en arrières, je vais vous raconter le vrai début de cette histoire.

Dans ce monde, les mâles sont soumis aux femelles. Les mâles naissent et sont transférés dans des maisons qui leurs servent de dressement, on ne leur y apprends pas à lire, un mâle n'est pas cultivé, mais on leurs apprends par cœur, répété encore et encore sous les coups de fouets, LES CINQ LOIS FONDAMENTALES. Petit à petit, le fait espéré devient réalité, les mâles perdent leurs caractères humains pour devenir des objets. C'est ce à quoi ils sont destinés. Tous les mâles passent par là. Adulte, vers 25 ans, on les met en vente dans de grandes galeries plus ou moins réputé pour leurs marchandises.

Les femelles passent un cape à vingt ans où il leur faut se faire respecter par un mâle, il est donc obligatoire que chaque femelle obtienne son propre mâle à cet âge. Il lui faut acquérir de la sévérité et du caractère car les mâles peuvent voir là une faille dans leurs jeunes âges, et tenter d'inverser les rôles.

Car les mâles sont des créatures de l'enfer, ils ne méritent pas de vivre et doivent être dominés à cause de leur caractère violent et impulsif. Les mâles sont lunatiques, cruels, sans aucune pitié pour les femmes. C'est pourquoi leurs corps doivent être marqués par la punition, humilié et sans aucune dignité. Une femelle ne doit jamais avoir pitié d'un mâle ou le préserver de quelques punitions, un mâle peut en profiter pour se venger sur sa maîtresse. Les mâles sont dangereux. Ils ont un corps laid comme le diable et ne doivent jamais profiter de leurs forces contre une femelle.

Lorsqu'une femelle obtient un mâle, il lui sert souvent comme jouet sexuel. Les femelles vierges n'ont malheureusement pas perdu leur faible condition de la première fois. Pour profiter pleinement du jouet sans souffrir, elles doivent obligatoirement se faire percer l'hymen avant de s'amuser car un mâle ne doit en aucun cas faire souffrir une femelle.

Vous vous demandez certainement comment les femelles peuvent se reproduire. C'est simple. Les mâles sont toujours fertiles dans ce monde, mais grâce à une protection, les mâles ne peuvent pas pourrir de femelle avec leur semence. Lorsqu'une femelle éprouve le besoin de materné, elle va dans un hôpital où on lui donne du sperme artificiel composé uniquement de chromosomes à caractère féminin. Aucune femelle ne porte jamais de mâle dans son ventre. Il lui pourrirait son corps. Comme les mâles sont, malgré leur répugnante présence, les jouets préférés des femelles, il leur faut se reproduire. De grands bocaux ont été aménagé pour eux contenant un liquide semblable au ventre d'une femelle, le sperme artificiel composé de chromosomes à caractère masculin fait le reste.

Pendant un acte sexuel entièrement dirigé par la femelle, le mâle ne doit pas avoir de désir pour la femelle. Cela reviendrait à la rendre inférieur à lui. Une lotion a été spécialement conçu pour ce problème, elle permet, non pas de faire monter son désir, mais de faire réagir son corps et uniquement son corps. La femelle peut ainsi se servir à loisir des membres de son jouet.

Ne vous endormez pas ! Ces petits points ainsi éclaircis vous serviront dans la suite de notre histoire. Je peux enfin vous parler d'Esmée, la mère de nos héroïnes. Oh, mon Esmée n'est pas douce, elle n'est ni gentille, ni attachante. Elle a développé un haine inouïe pour les mâles. Je ne vous dirai pas pourquoi, cela casserai le mystère de mon histoire. Elle donne tout pour ses filles, elles sont sa vie et son bonheur malgré les mauvais commentaires pour Bella qu'elle trouve trop discrète bien qu'elle sache qu'elle soit quasi muette. Esmée a un mâle, Carlisle qui subit ses humeurs depuis presque 25 ans ! Il est obéissant, respectueux et discret. Esmée le traite comme s'il était coupable de tous les crimes du monde et, en tout mâle qui se respecte, il ne bronche pas. Si vous êtes doué en calcul, vous saurez alors qu'Esmée a eut Carlisle 5 ans avant ses filles, qu'elle a eut en même temps ( des triplées ).

Laissez-moi vous présenter les filles.

Rosalie est la première, sculpturale, blonde, féline, c'est une vrai diablesse. Elle possède un caractère de feu, elle est impulsive, aguichante, prédatrice. Rosalie a demandé à ce qu'on lui perce l'hymen avant ses 20 ans, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de goûter au plaisir avant son mâle. Son 1m75 fait rêver beaucoup de femme, son charisme et sa présence naturellement sensuelle aurait fait pâlir de jalousie toutes les déesses.

Alice n'est pas un ange. C'est la peste de la famille. Complexée par sa petite taille, elle aime faire souffrir les autres pour son bonheur personnel. On pourrait la qualifier « d'enfant gâtée ». Cette jeune fille, enfant dans l'âme, attends avec impatience son mâle pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Bella est l'héroïne de l'histoire que je vais vous raconter. Si on devait décrire Bella en un mot, ce serait « invisible » ou « inexistante ». Étant muette depuis sa naissance, elle a du mal à se faire une place dans cette famille de caractère. Son visage d'ange encadré par ses longs cheveux brun foncé respire la tranquillité, la douceur. Son innocence du monde qui l'entoure sera son point faible, incapable de se mettre en colère, elle subit les remarques blessantes de sa mère et d'Alice.

Je crois bien vous avoir expliqué l'essentiel pour l'instant, vous découvrirez les choses en temps et en heure. Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas tout recommencer depuis le début ?


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

La fête organisée par Rosalie promet d'être un vrai succès. Vingt ans, ce n'est pas rien ! La centaine de femelles invitées ne vont plus tarder maintenant. La maison d'Esmée Cullen est assez grande pour accueillir au moins cinq cent invitées ! La richesse et la popularité des femelles Cullen n'était plus à prouver. Esmée ayant reçu un héritage important, peux se permettre de faire des fêtes aussi impressionnantes, la seule qui travaille dans la famille est Bella qui se portait bénévole à l'hôpital comme infirmière.

La salle de bal de la villa est décorée majestueusement, sans aucune fautes de goûts, ce qui est très important pour les femelles de ce monde. Le thème doit être l'or car tout ce qui peut l'être est doré, les murs sont tapissé de dorures, les nappes des tables sont serties de petits diamants et même les chaises sont dans le thème. Les fleurs inondent l'entré de la salle et ravivent par leurs couleurs l'aspect féérique de la fête. Un orchestre avait été commandé spécialement pour l'occasion, la musique allait divertir les femelles, car rien n'est plus spécial que le jour d'aujourd'hui.

Bella se pince légèrement les joues pour faire venir ce rose mignon qu'elle aime tant. Tandis qu'elle regarde dans la glace sa longue robe blanche pailletée et découverte dans le dos, elle se dit qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé rester dans sa chambre. Cette fête la décourage pour plusieurs raisons. Un, elle n'aime pas être entourée de trop de monde. Deux, elle sait d'avance ce qui allait se passer dans cette salle. Et trois, elle se trouve un peu trop de ressemblances avec un sapin de noël pour son bien. A son avis, cette fête était une mauvaise idée, choisir un mâle en public est trop humiliant pour elle. Pourtant elle est préparé à cette fête, voilà deux semaines qu'elle appréhende le moment où elle aurait à choisir un mâle. Cela ne semble pas poser de problèmes à ses sœurs pourtant, elle est lâche. Elle a juste la trouille de prendre ses responsabilités de femelle.

La grande aiguille avance bien trop vite à son goût. De sa chambre, elle peut entendre les gloussements hystériques des femelles, sans doute quelques unes ont ramené des mâles pour s'amuser à plusieurs, elle n'en trouve pas d'intérêt d'autant plus qu'elle n'a pas encore percé son hymen. De toute façon le sexe ne l'intéresse pas et encore moins avec un mâle, ils sont si cruels. Bella frissonne de terreur, et dire qu'elle va devoir choisir un de ces monstres, avec tout ce qu'on lui a dit sur eux, elle ne sait pas par quel critère en choisir un. Les cheveux ? Les yeux ? Elle se demande comment ses sœurs peuvent être en paix avec ça.

Se faisant une raison, elle descend les escaliers de marbres blancs doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer par ces poules qu'elle déteste. Elle repère un petit coin dans l'immense salle noire de monde où elle peut se cacher. Elle ignore si elle connaît la moitié des personnes présentes ici, il y a tellement de bruit que l'on entend plus la musique qu'elle adore tant.

Sa sœur Rosalie l'a repéré et lui fait un petit signe de main avant de partir régler un problème dans la cuisine. Sa robe rouge sang offre une vue imprenable sur son décolleté qu'elle prend grand soin à rehausser toutes les deux minutes pour ne pas découvrir ses seins devant tout le monde. Elle est magnifique.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu repéré Alice ou sa mère, des rires bruyants résonnent dans le couloir, puis un trou se forme dans la masse. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil, elle s'approche secrètement de la masse pour apercevoir ce qui cause tant d'émoi. Elle réprime un cri lorsqu'elle aperçoit un mâle arrivé traîné par une grosse femelle qui le tient en chaîne. Les autres dindes hurlent leurs joies tandis que sa tante, Victoria, celle qui tient la chaîne, le tire violemment par le cou. Son sang se glace tandis que Bella regarde le monstre poilu, il a la tête baissé, les cheveux blonds coupé très courts et sa grosse mâchoire est contracté. Victoria lui prend les cheveux et le jette à terre de toute ses forces, même si le monstre est maigre, il est tout de même plus grand qu'elle. Elle lui hurle des ordres avant de s'assoir sur son dos tandis qu'il est à quatre pattes. Elle enfonce ses talons dans les cuisse velus du monstre comme pour le faire avancer. Bella a si peur qu'elle sent ses mains trembler et devenir moites au fur et à mesure que la scène atroce se passe. Victoria commence à se lasser et veut faire participer ses amies, elle remet debout ce mâle qui se nomme James apparemment et lui baisse le bout de tissu qui lui sert de slip. Tandis que les femelles autour soupirent de plaisir et grognent d'anticipation, Bella ne peut plus contenir son horreur. Elle savait que le corps d'un homme était laid mais elle n'imaginais pas que leurs membres incestes puissent être aussi gros. Elle souffle en détournant les yeux tandis que Victoria et plusieurs de ses amies touchent les membres poilus du monstre qui garde la tête baissée. Bella retourne à sa place, dans le coin pour se remettre les idées en place, elle perçoit tout de même les bruits de claques et de succion. Elle empêche la bile de lui remonter à la gorge tant elle se sent nauséeuse.

Bella pense soudain au choix qu'elle devra faire dans quelques instants, devra-t-elle dresser son mâle comme Victoria ? Pourra-t-elle supporter d'être dans la même pièce qu'une abomination de la nature ? Comment gardera-t-elle les apparences face à sa mère ?

Elle soupire en remarquant que le chahut semble avoir cesser. Tout le monde se disperse alors qu'elle remarque des traces suspects rouges sur le sol. Elle déteste officiellement son anniversaire.

Tandis qu'elle choppe discrètement un petit four au buffet, elle remarque que la salle semble totalement calme, comme s'il n'y avait personne. Elle se retourne, la bouche pleine de ce qui ressemble vaguement à une mini-pizza, et voit sa seconde sœur lui faire un signe de main exaspéré. Bella avale bruyamment et sans aucun chic et court rejoindre ses sœurs.

« Tu pourrai être attentive au lieu de te goinfré ! Les mâles arrivent ! » lui souffle rageusement Alice qui gonfle ses joues comme un poisson lorsqu'elle voit Bella s'essuyer les mains sur sa robe. Celle-ci rougit en haussant des épaules non sans remarquer son appréhension grandir.

« C'est parti ! » murmure Rose avec un sourire de vilaine fille tandis qu'une dizaine de mâles se mettent en rang au milieu de la salle.

Bella remarque tout de suite qu'ils ne sont qu'en simple slip et tous très maigres. Rose ouvre la danse, elle s'avance vers le premier, l'examine puis passe au second, Alice la suit mais en étant un peu moins tactile que la blonde. Bella s'avance d'un pas tremblant vers le premier, elle ne peut même pas le regarder plus de deux secondes tellement ses yeux fuient, comment peut-elle choisir alors qu'il sont tous atroces ? Arrivé au cinquième, elle recule brusquement, un géant ! Il est si grand et si épais qu'il lui cache la lumière, elle passe fébrilement à la suite, elle remarque un blond qui tremble furieusement, presque autant qu'elle avec des tonnes de cicatrices partout sur son corps, celui-là ne manquera pas de plaire à Alice, elle aime rabaisser les autres. Alors que Bella laisse ses yeux devenu curieux dériver sur le prochain, elle entends un gros bruit. Comme une grosse claque. Elle tourne sa tête et peut voir Alice plus que furieuse avec des étincelles plein les yeux regarder le dernier mâle qui avait la tête tourné par la force de la gifle. Elle se mit en retrait en rageant furieusement. Bella ne put que dévisager le mâle qui avait fait exploser sa sœur. Elle sent son cœur louper un battement tandis qu'il remet sa tête en place en gardant un petit sourire très léger. Il est sans doute le plus intéressant des dix, malgré son dégoût profond pour les mâles, Bella ne put s'empêcher de le regarder tandis qu'elle se mit à côté d'Alice, décrétant qu'elle en a assez vu. Le mâle possède des cheveux couleur bronze complètement crades, il a de la crasse partout mais lorsqu'il lève les yeux sur elle, sa respiration se coupe. Un mâle n'a pas le droit de regarder une femelle, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'Alice lui a mit une claque, pour son insolence. Bella aurait du le punir, cela serait un bon début, mais elle ne put que regarder dans ses yeux émeraude insolents. Elle ne remarque pas la femelle qui tient tout les hommes enchaînés leurs parler, elle essaye de se remettre dans la conversation.

« … notre meilleure marchandise. J'espère que vous apprécierez. » Elle leur dit le prix à l'unité et leur demanda à chacune leurs préférences. Rosalie veut le géant qui est traîné par les cheveux par son ancienne-propriétaire. Bella peut voir par le regard qu'à sa sœur, tout ce qu'elle rêve de faire avec ce monstre. Alice, comme s'en est douté Bella, choisi le blond très maigre. La femelle interroge Bella du regard et celle-ci pince les lèvres.

« Notre sœur est muette ! » s'exclama moqueusement Alice. Bella triture ses mains et regarde encore une fois tous les mâles un par un.

« Eh bien ! Veux-tu que nous choisissions pour toi ? Dépêche-toi ! »

Bella montre de la tête un mâle, la femelle hausse les sourcil sans comprendre alors Bella lève une main tremblant vers celui aux cheveux bronze. La femelle rigole franchement mais détache tout de même le concerné.

« Vous êtes bien courageuse ! C'est un cas celui-là ! N'hésitez pas à le corriger. » Bella se ratatine sur place lorsque le mâle l'approche pour se mettre à côté d'elle en gardant la tête baissé. Elle remarque un duvet roux sur son torse puissant.

Elle sent ses os et ses muscles se contracter tellement la tentation de s'enfuir est proche.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Étant donné ma précipitation pour la publication de mes premiers chapitres, j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter !**

**Je m'appelle Zannia et j'ai décidé de faire une histoire encore jamais vu dans le monde des fanfiction. Mes personnages seront ceux et uniquement ceux de Twilight donc qui appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est complètement de moi.**

**Merci pour les encouragements, j'apprécie beaucoup, je ne sais pas encore répondre aux review mais je m'améliore ! Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le cauchemar de Bella, alias la fête, étant terminé, Esmée retient ses filles qui allaient partir dans leurs chambres respectives.

« Réunion demain matin, je dois avertir les … comme toute mère se doit de faire » dit-elle en désignant les mâles qui attendent tête baissé leur propriétaire. Les filles hochent la tête et chacune retourne dans sa chambre.

La chambre de Bella est simple, bien moins grande et extravagante que celles de ses sœurs. Elle est composé d'un lit double aux draps blancs, d'un fauteuil marron, d'une étagère marron également et enfant d'un grand miroir au bordure doré. Tout y est impersonnel, aucun cadre, aucune décoration ne vient égayer la pièce. Mais Bella s'y sent bien. En sécurité.

Bella s'avance dans la pièce en courant presque, suivie de « son » mâle. Mon dieu ! Comme elle aurait du mal à s'y habituer ! Elle ne ferme pas la porte derrière lui et court se cacher derrière la porte de son placard. Elle sent le regard un peu curieux du monstre sur elle. Elle tremble et prend la petit carnet caché dans son petit décolleté avant d'y inscrire quelque chose, elle déchire la page puis tend lentement son bras tremblant jusqu'à déposé le petit bout de papier sur le lit. Elle sursaute presque alors qu'il n'a fait aucun bruit et court retourner à sa cachette. Le mâle observe un peu son manège et regarde fixement le bout de papier sur le lit à 1 mètre de lui.

Ah ! Quelle sotte ! Il ne sait pas lire ! Le seul moyen lui permettant de communiquer ne marchait pas !

Elle s'avance doucement, comme si elle était face à un animal sauvage et ouvre la deuxième porte du placard qui fait un bruit monstre, prend une couverture assez chaude et lui lance à la figure avant de courir se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Ouf ! Elle s'en ait échappé belle ! Elle essaye de calmer sa respiration qui fait penser qu'elle vient de courir un marathon puis se lave et enfile le pyjama qui cache le plus son corps. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait beaucoup de nuisettes sexy.

Elle ouvre délicatement la porte et serre ses lèvres en voyant que le mâle est resté debout tout le long de sa douche et a encore la couverture dans ses mains. Elle soupire et lui indique d'un bref mouvement de tête le sol. Il la regarde fixement de son regard étrange puis pose la couverture sur le lit avant de se déshabiller complètement et de s'allonger sur le sol dur sans la couverture. Bella ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût tant il est sal et refuse de dormir à côté de lui. Elle toussote un peu et lui indique la salle de bain. Voyant qu'il n'a aucune réaction, elle part chercher un gant de toilette et lui jette à la figure. Le mâle sursaute furieusement et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

Après s'être rendu compte qu'il ne se lavait pas, elle éteint la lumière et plonge dans ses draps. Elle entend sa respiration rauque et son souffle dur. Elle frissonne et tremble entre les draps, les trempant de sa sueur. Oh ! Cela allait être une longue nuit !

Alice marche doucement jusque sa chambre, comme si elle somnolait. Elle ouvre la porte de son immense chambre bleu et la referme sur son mâle tremblant comme une feuille. Ce mâle a l'air si fragile qu'elle serait capable de le briser en une seconde. Elle se démaquille, se déshabille pour se mettre en chemise de nuit puis s'approche du mâle. Elle le regarde et voit qu'elle ne peut bien le regarder, étant trop petite pour cela. Elle lui arrache violemment les vêtements et le regarde.

« Tu es grand. » chuchote-t-elle.

« Ta bite est grande » gronde-t-elle encore une fois. Puis elle le prend par les cheveux et le met à genoux.

« Je déteste être inférieur à une merde. » cria-t-elle en le baffant deux ou trois fois. Remarquant qu'il lui arrive tout de même au ventre, elle lui écrase la tête contre le sol. Le mâle ne peut s'empêcher de gémir et cela rend Alice folle de rage. Elle lui relève le crâne, prend un chandelier qui trainait par là et lui frappe violemment la tête avec. Le mâle s'effondre mais est encore vivant. Elle prend un couteau dans sa table de nuit, s'approche du chien, le retourne et approche le couteau de sa bouche, elle attrape sa langue avec ses doigts crochus et la tire en approchant le couteau.

« On va voir si tu es toujours aussi bavard après ça. »

Cette nuit-là, Bella rêva de singe, de couteaux et d'yeux verts.

Encore endormie comme elle est, Bella en oublie qu'elle n'est pas seule dans sa chambre, elle sort de son lit et marche sur le torse allongé près de son lit. Elle entend un grognement de protestation et le sent se retourner, ses pieds toujours sur lui. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle tombe à la renverse dans un hurlement de terreur. Le sol bien-aimé ne l'atteins pas, une grosse main lui a agrippé le bras. Elle tourne vivement sa tête, le mâle s'était levé à la vitesse d'un chat et l'avait empêcher de tomber. Elle toussote légèrement puis enlève son bras fin de la poigne du mâle. Elle sentait d'un peu trop près la chaleur étouffante du corps de son voisin. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder dans ses yeux émeraudes qui la dévisagent et ne peux nier qu'ils sont magnifiques.

Hum.

Mieux valait partir maintenant.

Bella court dans sa salle de bain et s'habille en vitesse d'une robe légère blanche. Elle retourne dans cette chambre maudite et voit le monstre debout au milieu de la pièce, en slip. Bien sûr, il n'a pas de vêtements. Pourtant, cela démange Bella de le voir si peu vêtu, mais de quoi aurait-elle l'air si son mâle arrivait habillé comme une femelle ? N'est-ce pas interdit ?

Elle secoue la tête et ouvre la porte, elle le laisse passer. Il la regarde durant une fraction de seconde puis avance devant elle. Ils arrivent au salon où tout le monde est déjà installé. Le mâle qui l'accompagne se place avec ses camarades tandis que Bella se place près de ses sœurs. Elle remarque vite le petit sourire satisfait de Rosalie et observe donc son mâle qui est couvert de griffures comme s'il s'était battu avec un lion. C'est peut-être le cas après tout. Bella se demande vaguement comment sa sœur peut être aussi libre sexuellement, personnellement, elle ne le pourra jamais. C'est trop dégradant pour la femelle. Alice quand à elle est silencieuse, mais foudroie Bella d'un regard meurtrier lorsqu'elle remarque qu'elle l'observe, celle-ci rentre la tête dans les épaules comme une tortue.

« Bon, les règles sont simples. Mes filles sont jeunes et n'ont aucune expériences en ce qui concerne l'autorité sur les mâles. Je vous ai choisi car vous avez été dressés dans un établissement que j'apprécie et qui a formé mon propre mâle. Le moindre affront, autant à votre propriétaire qu'aux autre femelles de la maison, et ce sera le punition qui conviendra. Evidemment c'est la dernière fois que vous m'entendrez vous parlez comme si vous étiez de la moindre importance, je veux que tout soir bien clair dans vos cervelles de minables. Me suis-je fait comprendre ? » prononce Esmée fortement.

Bien sûr, elle n'attend pas de réponse Mais il fallut que le mâle de Bella, le plus teigneux apparemment prononce un petit son qui ressemblait vaguement à un grognement. Bella se pince les lèvres tandis qu'Esmée devient rouge comme sa robe. Cette dernière se retourne vers Bella et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Leçon n°1 : Punition. Bella. » Esmée tend à Bella ce qui ressemble à une canne. La jeune fille regarde sa génitrice sans comprendre. Esmée s'impatiente en regardant son incompétente de fille.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire ! Ce chien a prononcer un son sans ton autorisation et, comme toutes femelles qui se respecte, tu dois le punir. 20 coups, cela devrait suffire. Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu idiote ? » dit la maîtresse de maison d'une voix dure.

Bella tremble de nouveau en tenant la canne. Elle est lourde pour elle et son bout est pointu, comme si la canne en elle-même ne suffisait pas. Alice la pousse brusquement comme si elle était une enfant capricieuse vers le mâle. Celui-ci ressemble d'ailleurs à une statut, immobile comme cela, il a les yeux baissés, résignés. Bella serre sa mâchoire et sent ses dents grincer entre elles.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? Le summum de l'apprentissage de l'autorité se passe avant tout par la punition. On lui a appris que pour devenir une femelle, elle doit apprendre l'autorité. Elle ne devait pas décevoir sa famille. Sa mère, sa grand-mère et les autres avant elle sont passées par là, pourtant cela semble à Bella plus difficile pour elle que pour les autres. Pourquoi ? Elle sent son cœur s'emballer tandis qu'elle réalise que pour elle, ce mâle aux yeux si beaux n'avait rien fait qui puisse mériter un tel châtiment. Pourtant le Monde est ainsi, les mâles sont inférieurs, c'est tout. Son devoir est de punir le monstre comme il le mérite.

Elle imagine un instant la douleur fulgurante du pic sur la chair. Elle frissonne et sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Non, elle n'y arriverait jamais.

« Imbécile ! Plus tu attends, plus l'animal acquiert du caractère ! Frappe-le ! » crie Alice dans ses oreilles.

Le mâle bouge un peu et Bella lève la main avec la canne en l'air, comme si elle prenait son élan. La canne s'abat avec force sur le dos du monstre. Bien vite, les larmes coulent sur les joues de Bella, le san coule là où la pointe a frappé. Le mâle tremble et Bella ravale un puissant sanglot. Elle se sent misérable et a l'impression qu'elle ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux. Comment peut-elle frapper un être qui, pour elle, n'avait commis aucun tort ? Alice la regarde dédaigneusement.

« Mère, puis-je montrer à cette empotée comment traité un chien ? »

Esmée acquiesce, Alice arrache la canne des mains tremblantes de Bella, la pousse sans ménagement et s'approche du mâle, qui semble curieux de la pause.

« Tu vas payer, animal. »

Bella entend tout d'abord un premier coup qui claqua sur le dos nu du mâle. Puis les coups s'enchaînent. Bella n'entend rien d'autre que le craquement de la peau. Elle ose lever les yeux et ravale un haut-le-cœur en apercevant le spectacle. Alice semble comme possédée, son bras bouge comme s'il a une vie propre, le mâle s'écrase sur le sol, à quatre pattes. Son dos est transpercé de partout, la pointe de la canne lui ouvre la peau jusqu'à l'os, des bleus se forment progressivement, du sang coule de sa bouche.

Oh mon dieu !

Bella suffoque, elle sent ses poumons se compresser brusquement et son cœur s'arrêter pendant une seconde. Elle ne peut supporter cette scène horriblement cruelle et se détourne en pinçant les lèvres. Plus tard, bien plus que 20 coups ont été inculpés au vilain. Bella se retrouve seule avec un corps inconscient. Elle respire lourdement, elle ne peut pas le laisser là. Elle s'approche de lui et touche son bras. Il est brûlant et tremble malgré son état d'inconscient.

Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

Elle passe un de ses gros bras sur son épaule et le tire. Malgré sa maigreur apparente, il pèse au moins 30 kilos de plus qu'elle. Elle réussit malgré tout à le traîner jusqu'en haut. Elle le lâche sur le lit, bien contente de s'être débarrassé de ce poids sur elle.

Hum.

En s'allongeant sur ses blessures, le mâle reçoit une vague de souffrance. Il grimace et se retourne brusquement sur le ventre. Bella soupire en constatant l'état de ses drap, un sale mélange de sang et de crasse. Elle se demande vaguement comment elle va dormir puis constate avec horreur que les plaies sur le dos du monstre semblent gonfler à vue d'œil et aperçoit quelques cloques apparaître. Elle se dégoûte de le regarder avec tant d'insistance puis décide de l'aider. Elle va chercher le kit des premiers soins et s'approche lentement du lit.

Bella se demande où était passé son amie la peur. Le mâle, dans cet état, ne semble plus l'effrayer tant que cela. Elle désire même le soigner.

Infirmière comme elle est, elle sait exactement quel engins prendre pour le désinfecté et lui recoudre ces plaies. Tandis qu'elle se penche avec la bombe à désinfectant, la main du mâle lui attrape encore la sienne et la regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Cette façon si singulière qu'ont ses yeux verts de s'accorder parfaitement avec le roux de ses cheveux et sa peau blanche émoustille Bella. Elle ne se rend pas compte tout de suite qu'il lui a lâché la main. Elle tente de reprendre ses esprits avec difficulté puis :

« M … Mer … Merci … » la voix rauque et hésitante la transperce de toute part. Un voix rocailleuse, effrayante dans son velouté exquis et mélodieuse à souhait.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Sa mère a raison, elle n'est qu'une empotée ! Complimenter la voix de ce monstre …

Bella rougit furieusement et se cache comme d'habitude. Elle tente de lui faire un sourire qui paraît plus comme une grimace qu'autre chose. Elle se détourne pour fixer son regard sur la bombe dans ses mains. Elle hoche la tête et le sent se rallonger et tomber dans les vapes.

Bella pose la bombe sur le lit, se lève et court vomir dans les toilettes.


End file.
